Betcha didn't know Spy
by xXx ALittleBitOfFaith xXx
Summary: Percy Jackson has a cousin... Lots of cousins actually  due to the gods , but one cousin in particular, he is not fond of, and his name is Zach Goode. Not sure where this is going.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Percy Jackson, or Zach Goode or anyone else that is mentioned in either book.

* * *

POV Percy

Yeah, I guess you could say I am a troubled kid. No, it isn't bullies, or homework, it's my cousin, Zach Goode. You see, we aren't on the best terms, cousins can be (even Thalia and I are better cousins).

Apparently, he's a total "babe" magnet. I really don't know why though, he is way too stuck up. He is the second worse cousin I have (first being Edward Cullen… but then there's Athena… and Justin Bieber…)

My cousin, Zach goes to a rich snotty school for boys, all the way up in Maine. Since I live in New York, I luckily don't have to visit him. Unfortunately, that means when ever we get a chance to see him, we do. Recently, he was in Virginia doing an exchange program with a school called Gallagher, Blackthorne's (his school) sister school. Gallagher too, is for snotty rich kid school, except for girls. I really don't know why, but whoever is in charge, let the guys go free when they stopped in New York, while waiting to change flights to go to Maine from Virginia. When my mom heard this, she rushed over to the airport to get Zach, because he would have to wait 10 hours. She invited his friends, and two are coming, I think their names were Grady and Joel… but I am not real sure.

Enough about that though, I will get to that Tartarus later. My name is Perseus Jackson, but call me that, and you'll regret it (the only one to call me that is Zach, because for some reason I just can't win a fight with him, when I was little, back then, I didn't master my powers, and after, I couldn't tell him my secret!). Please call me Percy. I have black shaggy hair, with green eyes. I happen to have ADHD and dyslexia. My worst subject is English, due to my dyslexia. I have a girlfriend, named Annabeth; she's been my best friend since I was 12, me being 17. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I am a demigod, my father happens to be the god of the sea, Poseidon.

POV Zach

I was going to New York City, one of the greatest cities in the US, and I had to spend it with my lame cousin Perseus. Geeky name huh? He's geekier than Jonas (and dude, that's real hard to beat). You see, I was at Gallagher, a school for teenage girl spies. Yes, _spies. _I am in a school, Blackthorne, which is a school for teenage guy spies in training. Gallagher is all the way down in Virginia, whereas Blackthorne is in Maine, so New York is in the middle, where my cousin lives. For us, we couldn't take a non stop flight, so here we are in New York. Apparently, Steve, my headmaster, thought it was a good idea to see my cousin and his mother again, so he is making us take the latest flight to Maine, which is in 10 hours. 10 hours of pure torture. At least his mother, Sally Jackson, invited my best buds, Grant and Jonas to come along with me, if I'm lucky we can all make fun of Perseus together, but probably not, because Jonas would be guilty, he's such a goody two shoes.

I should probably say some stuff about me. My name is Zach Goode. I am a babe magnet, who can get any girl, but one, Cammie Morgan, the hottest girl (in my opinion) in Gallagher, and also the headmistress' daughter. People say I am stuck up and cocky, but that's usually the guys who I take their girlfriend's breathes' away. I happen to smirk a lot, that's _my _thing, so you better not steal it. I am also a spy, who has mad skillz. I am also the top student in my school/grade. I wouldn't dare make me mad, because like I said earlier, I have mad skillz. If you need an example, look at my weakling cousin Perseus in second grade. He still hasn't completely forgiven me.

Grant, Jonas, and I were sitting in the airport, when were they ever going to come to pick us up? I mean really, it's not like they have anything important to do. There was a massive crowd of people. There was one guy, in a tan trench coat, black sunglasses (even in the middle of winter) that looked very odd. COC? Grant and Jonas wondered too. COC, stands for Circle of Cavan. It is an organization, founded by Ioseph Cavan. Ever since Gillian Gallagher killed Ioseph, Cavan and Gallagher were enemies. Since Blackthorne is the sister school of Gallagher, COC is our enemy too.

Percy POV

My mother, Grover (yes, mother said I could bring a friend, and Grover just happened to be available), and I were in the car, but in New York City, there's massive traffic jams.

We got to the airport an hour later.

"Monsters," Grover said. You see, my best friend, Grover, is a satyr, half goat. One thing with satyrs (and Cyclops too) is that they both can smell monsters. I grabbed hold of Riptide in my pocket, ready to attack if needed.

"Let's just get my cousin and go."

We walked a little way, and got bumped by some weird dude in a trench coat. When we reached Zach, he was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. A green duffle bag was by his feet, and his best friends (I later found out were named Grant and Jonas… not Grady and Joel) were sitting next to him. Jonas was on his laptop, while Grant was upside down on his chair. They all looked bored to death.

"About time," Zach smirked. Smirking. I rolled my eyes, Zach has an obsession with smirking, I really don't know why.

"Zach" I said.

"Perseus" I grunted "Will you ever stop calling me that, and start calling me Percy?"

"No need to have an outburst cuz" he said, "these are my best friends, Grant Newman and Jonas Anderson (A/N is that his last name? I wasn't really sure…)."

"Hey" I greeted them, "this is my best friend Grover." Zach snickered. "Grover? As in the dude that lives in a trash can on some lame kids show his mother probably named him after." Zach and his friends stared laughing hysterically. He and Grant did one of those fist pound things.

"Dude, that's Oscar," I pointed out.

"Yeah, you should know." Again, Zach started laughing hysterically.

"Perce, we have to leave; _now_ I can feel the presence of monsters, and they are coming really close." Grover whispered in my ear.

"C'mon guys, let's go." I ordered them. We started walking away. There just happened to be an enchilada stand and Grover just had to go.

* * *

A/N this is my longest chapter ever; I usually write about 500 words. I know the characters are OOC, Zach in particular. This is my first Gallagher part story, so please give me some slack. I will try to make this better.

Some say the button is green or purple. But I always think it is blue, so please click the green/purple/blue button! If you have any suggestions, I am all ears.


	2. Chapter 2 REWRITE!

A/N thanks for the reviews :) I am going to be really busy after this week, so I don't know how often I will update (along with school)

**Check the bottom A/N.

* * *

**

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

Zach POV

Okay, so while Perseus and his nerdy friend Grover went in line for his taco, I saw a woman carrying a dog kennel thing. Grover flinched, and I could see a sense of fear in his eyes as the lady walked up. I guess he is afraid of dogs; I'll have to remember that for the future. Perseus on the other hand, went up to the lady (well actually the lady went up to him).

Percy POV

As I was next to Grover, waiting with him in line, an old lady came up to me.

"Hello sonny," she said in a raspy way. "Would you like to pet my s-dog?" she asked, as she shoved the purple carrying case in my face. "Yes, my dog, would you like to pet him?" In the carrying case there was a brown and white Chihuahua, with an orange vest. On it, were a snake, lion, and goat I believe.

"Um… sure…" I answered.

I reached out to pet her dog. "Perce! Wait!" Grover ran to me, but it was too late. The minute I touched the dog, it changed. It didn't look like a dog. The thing, changed into a beast. The monster was half loin, goat, and snake (or would that be a third). The thing had three heads. It was poisonous. He happened to already meet, at the St. Louis Arch. It's name? Chimera.

Zach POV (sorry for changing it so much)

Perseus went to pet the chihuahua, but Grover comes barreling to him, yelling on the top of his lungs "Perce! Wait!" but he already touched it anyways. Perseus then took out a gun, and stared trying to shoot the poor animal! Grover took out a pan (You may asked where he got it, but it really just came out of thin air… no kidding). He tried hitting the dog along with Perseus.

"Dude," Grant started, "I know you said your cousin was weird, lame, odd, nerdy, stupid, and crazy, but I never thought he was a maniac."

* * *

(A/N Prepare to be traumatized on the horrible writing ahead as known as the terrible writing of fighting scene) **It's a bit better now, (2/21/11)

* * *

**

Percy POV

The chimera lunged at me, but I already had riptide up, ready to fight. Grover already had his reed pipes, and started playing a horrible sound. Vines grew tightly around the monsters, but the vines were too weak. Chimera broke out of them in seconds, whipping his poisonous tail at Grover and me. He knocked us down like bowling pins. I was able to jump up quickly (due to my invulnerableness), while Grover was knocked out. I was slashing the thing, but it was too fast.

Grant and Zach came up to me, trying to stop me from attacking, but it was no use to try and get them off me. A crowd formed around us. All I knew was I had to kill the chimera, get Grover, and leave the airport.

_**Slash. Slash. Slash. **_

**Riptide went, in three quick slashes, but the chimera was too fast, dodging every slash I threw at him. Combat wasn't working; we were losing crucial time, while 'Sonny's Mommy' could be calling her monster friends to attack us. **

**It was time for the last resort, which was the only thing I could do. Taking a deep breath, I could feel water in my gut. Like a surfer, waiting for the perfect wave, I was waiting patiently, for the exact right time. The chimera jumped high above me, seconds from pouncing down on me, with a swish of his poisonous tail; I'd be a goner.** **I knew it was time. I unleashed it. **

**Toilets, water fountains, soda fountains, cups, and water bottles all flew up, aiming right toward the chimera. He fell to the ground with a big thump. Lying on his side, whimpering, I was able to slash it into dust. **

**Without looking back on how angry his mother was, I ran, **quickly picking up Grover, I ran away, Zach and Grant following behind my heels to my mother who was waiting in the car on the curb. She looked at Grover and me. "Monsters." I replied. She just nodded her head and left the airport to our apartment without uttering another word.

* * *

A/N I know, really terrible… I've never really attempted a fight scene, and I didn't have a really good idea for what to happen. Please review. I give you a virtual ice cream, for having to read such horrid writing ! I will probably update every 2 days. Please give me any suggestions!

**Hey readers! So if you haven't read this chapter, do ahead, skip it, but if you already did read it, then please read this! I rewrote the fight scene. I think it's much better, but not great. Anything in bold, is from my revised version! (2/21/11) **

**Thanks and all! I hope the is better, **

**xXx ALittleBitOfFaith xXx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for the reviews… keep 'em coming! Also, I am looking for a beta reader (it would be my first, so you would have to explain the process to me).

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. **

Zach POV

So Perseus ended up killing the dog, terrible right? The mother started bursting out crying and ran away. I really didn't know my cousin was a killer. Perseus ran outside of the airport, shoving his friend in the seat. Grant, Jonas, and I piled in. I heard Perseus mutter one word, "Monsters". Jonas, Grant, and I looked at each other. Monsters? I _know _I saw a dog. Don't worry, it got weirder.

Once we got to their apartment, Perseus took his friend into the kitchen. The kitchen had green floral wallpaper, with mahogany cupboards. Putting Grover's hand into the running water, his friend magically woke up. Really odd, huh?

Walking back to my buds, I said, "bugs". Both of them nodded. Jonas grabbed his bag and we all creped up to Perseus' bedroom. His room was small, having clusters of stuff all over the place. We quickly put bugs and microphones on picture frames, in dressers, lamps, and on the ceiling.

"….I mean I know I am one of the big three, but do you know why the chimera showed up?" We heard Perseus ask. We froze. All of us scrambled, trying to find a hiding place. One of the big three? What did he mean by that? I started climbing up a vent, while Jonas hid under the bed. Grant decided to go in the closet.

"I don't know Perce." Grover said, "I mean it couldn't be the next prophecy already, we just finished one. I guess we'll just have to iris message Chiron." Chiron? I know I heard that before… Greek mythology maybe? What the heck?

"Yeah." Perseus said, "Maybe we can visit him instead? I miss those days, all the excitement. Plus, Annabeth might be there."

"I don't think Chiron would really mind. Although, do you think your mother would let you ditch your cousin?"

"Well… probably not, but she might let us, if we tell her why." Perseus answered. Perseus looked around. I froze, holding my breath. "I could have sworn I saw someone in here," Perseus said.

Grover looked around. "Maybe it was just your imagination. Let's go and ask your mother if you can go to Camp Half-Blood." They soon left the room. We all came out of our hiding spots, and left the room to spy some more, after all, that's what we do best.

Percy POV

"Mom?" I asked. "In here!" she yelled from the kitchen. Walking toward the kitchen, we saw her baking blue cookies, yum. "What do you want sweetie?" she asked, not even looking up from her work.

"We were wondering if we could go to Camp Half-Blood, we have to talk to Chiron." She stopped to look up. "Can't you wait until you cousin and his friends leave?" she asked, clearly annoyed. "But mom, this is _really _important."

"Fine, if you must, but you are going to have to take your cousin and his friends with you."

"Mom!" I started, "We need to talk about you know… and he may over hear."

"The mist will cover up most of it up, just refrain for taking about it while he is there. Although, I still think you should just wait until your cousin leaves…"

"Yeah, whatever." I said, "This is very important, because it might start the next prophecy."

"Zach! Grant! Jonas! We are going somewhere, and my mom says you need to come too." All of them came out of nowhere. "Do we have to go?" Grant whined, "I don't want to be in car with losers. Especially if we see some hot girls." Zach smirked, while I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, too bad." I said sharply, "Now let's go." We all stuffed into my mom's Dodge Caravan, as we traveled to Camp Half-Blood.

Turning up the radio, Crushcrushcrush by Paramore was on.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
Oooh... 

By the time the song finished, we were already at Camp Half-Blood. Great, my cousin, at my one safe haven.

A/N Okay, I know it really isn't for Percy and Zach(I think it started getting in to ZachxPercy…ewww, it is, and always should be percabeth and zammie in my opinion) , but as I was listening it, it says

"_You little spies" which_ of course reminded me of Zach. I would put it in a more appropriate time, but I will probably forget about the time by then. Sorry if this really sucks, I am trying to hurry, I am getting really busy! **Also, I don't own Paramore, Crushcrushcrush, and Dodge Caravan. **Please press the green/purple/blue button. I would love any suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I am going on vacation Friday (tomorrow) I won't be getting back until Sunday, then I have a friend's birthday, and the day after my best friend that lives far away is coming over, so I won't be able to update probably until Tuesday, or if you're lucky I might be able to squeeze it on Monday. I a question: _Do you think I should have the Gallagher Girls and other Percy Jackson (which ones,) characters be in this story? _

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything

* * *

**

Percy POV

I guess I could be overreacting, but as a demigod, it's best to be as careful as can be. We all stepped out of the car.

"Now where are we?" asked Jonas.

"At strawberry fields, duh." Grant answered for me.

"Well I know that, I just don't know why we need to be here, that's all."

"Grover," I started, "Can you ask Chiron, if we can let them in, and I will fill them on the details." Grover nodded his head, and left for camp.

"You know about Greek mythology, like Pandora, Medusa, Pegasus, and that type of stuff?"

"Yeah" they all replied.

"Well, they are all real, and I happen to be a part of them."

"What? Are you Zeus?" Grant laughed at his own joke, the other guys started cracking up. I guess they did not believing me.

"No, and don't say that, or you willl make him angry. I am a demigod, son of Poseidon." That shut his right up.

"If you still won't believe me, then we must wait for Grover, he is a satyr, half goat, half human." Grover then came running up.

"Chiron said they could come in." I nodded.

"C'mon guys."

I walked them right up to the arch, the divider between the mortal and the Greek mythology world.

"Once you enter, you will not be able to talk about this amongst your friends and family, understand?" They all nodded, as we all walked in. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Standing on Camp Half-Blood Hill, we walked past Thalia's Pine and the volleyball courts. Many demigods were out. Although winter (**A/N I don't know when CMHTD or however you want to abbreviate it, was, but in this story, it's winter), **there were kid in shorts, playing volleyball and other activities. It was warm enough (due to the Golden Fleece) to take off our jackets. The guys were surprised. Soon, we made our way to the Big House. Chiron was there, with Mr. D. playing pinochle.

"Percy, my boy, welcome back!" Chiron greeted me. "These must be… your cousin and friends?"

"Yes, this is my cousin Zach, and his friends Grant and Jonas."

"Well Zach, Grant, and Jonas, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I am Chiron. I am guessing Percy told you about him?"

They nodded. "Good! Clarisse!" Chiron called, as she was walking by.

"Yes Chiron?" she asked.

"This is Zach, Grant, and Jonas." Chiron began, as he pointed to them. "Zach is Percy's cousin and these are his friends. Please show them around camp."

"Fine" Clarisse grunted, "Come on punks. Let's go, _now_.", as she dragged all the guys and left to give them a tour.

"Now Percy, what did you want to talk to me about?" Chiron asked.

"Well, while picking up my cousin, Grover and I got attacked by a chimera. Two days ago, I got attacked by a Minotaur; five days ago I got attacked by a hellhound and the Nemean Lion, and a week ago I was attacked by Cyclops and Empousai." I rambled off.

"Hmm… I see…" Chiron started thinking. "I haven't heard of any new threat coming or the new prophecy, maybe you should just stay at Camp Half-Blood for a little while, and stay low. It should clear up soon." Chiron suggested, "Although, you're cousin and his friends will have to stay too."

"What? Why?" I whined.

"You would have to take them out, for they cannot maneuver themselves around New York City alone, plus we won't want them to spill our secrets, would we? It's not like we have "magical tea" that erases our memory." Chiron joked.

"The gods could always do it." I suggested.

"Yes, but they are much to busy for a silly task like that."

"Oh… Okay." I replied. I started walking away.

"Oh and Percy?" Chiron asked. "Yes?"

"Annabeth is in the arena."

"Thanks" I said, as I headed off to the arena.

* * *

"Any other challengers?" Annabeth asked, with her back toward me. "I'd like to give it a try." I said, raising my hand slightly, and looking around. She turned around. "Seaweed Brain!" She yelled, and then ran to me, giving me a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

A/N Remember, I will not be updating until Monday of Tuesday. Please review. Oh, and to Amazing-Anna'beth'1 thanks for your review, it made me smile with the (sarcasm) and (end of sarcasm). Also, reading your review, got me thinking… and I might just have a little twist with Annabeth x Zach (just a tiny bit, because she is Percy's). So yeah, thanks for reading this horrible story (I know, I am terrible at writing, I just think I have good plots, and then I turn them bad.) Please review and give me suggestions!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks for all your awesomely awesome reviews Oh. And I forgot to say, I am sorry to all the Justin Bieber and Twilight/Edward Cullen lovers, for when I said he hated them in the first chapter, I just hate them!

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone, I am not a plantation owner, who buys slaves, and owns them as POV

* * *

"Okay, so these are the cabins. There used to be only 12, due to the 12 Olympians, but when Prissy-"

"Prissy?" I asked.

"Don't interrupt me punk." Clarisse growled, "You may think you are all cool, but I can pulverize you or snap you like a twig, depending on my mood, after all, I am a daughter of Ares. If you are so dumb, Ares is the god of war."

All of us backed off a bit. "As I was saying, because of Prissy, Seaweed Brain, Kelp Head, Perce, Percy, Perseus, or whatever you want to call him, helped win the war. The gods granted him one wish, of his choice. He wished that all the gods and goddesses is to have a seat on Mt. Olympus, and that everyone was to know who their parent was, by age 12. Since you will be staying here for a while, you will bee sleeping in the Hermes cabin. You maybe able to talk to Prissy about staying in the Poseidon cabin if you want."

With that said, Clarisse walked away.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Jonas asked.

"We do, what we do best," I answered. Both guys started grinning, "Spying."

* * *

Zach's geeky, nerdy, cousin, Perseus' POV

* * *

"You never told me that you were coming!" Annabeth yelled at me.

"I wanted to surprise you." She gave me another squeeze. "So, how's Olympus going?" I asked. Her face literally started beaming. She started talking 1,000 miles per minute. I heard "Well-" and the rest was blah blah blah. "Seaweed Brain? Are you even listening to me?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, of course."

"Okay, then what was the last thing I said?" she got out of the hug, and crossed her arms.

"Um…"

"That's what I thought. So why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, I was picking up my cousin and his friends. A chimera attacked grover and me,

and before that, all these monsters attacked me, but I really don't remember them all. The odd thing is, they all attacked me, just this week. Besides the monsters this week, I haven't had another monster attack since we defeated Kronos."

"Oh. How do you have a cousin? I mean I know you have a lot of cousins, due to your dad and all, but how are you close with that cousin?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, actually my mom did have a sister. She was a lot older than her. By the time the parents got into a plane crash, when my mom was three, her older sister was already 17. She went to some special boarding school. Her sister never told her where she was, almost as if she dropped off the planet. Once she got a job, she moved too much, so I guess mom's uncle told her she wasn't fit to take care of her. It really wasn't a bad thing though, because her sister didn't want her anyways. Also, I wouldn't really call me and my cousin close."

"I see, so what's the name of your mother's sister, your cousin, and your cousin's friends?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, my aunt's name is Karmen Goode(**A/N I really didn't know her first name, it might have said in OGSY, but I didn't read it yet…)**, my cousin's name is Zach Goode, and his friends' are named Grant Newman and Jonas Anderson."

"Goode? Isn't that the name of the school that you go to?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you and your cousin not really close?"

"Well, he is stuck up and cocky."

"Like you cousin Edward?"

"Yeah, I mean Edward is all stuck up because he is always like 'I'm a vampire, and I'm so cool,' and all, but Zach isn't. So, I'm not really sure what gives him bragging rights. I guess it's because he goes to a rich snotty school for guys."

"So, when am I going to meet stuck up Zach?"

"I don't know, after you get out of your armor, we can go look for them, that is, if you want to go look for them with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, there is nothing better to do." Annabeth responded.

"Ok, how about we meet in about 20 minutes at the stables?"

"Alright, I will see you in twenty at the stables!" Annabeth said, before jogging off.

* * *

Zach's POV

* * *

"T-That's his girlfriend?" Grant yelled.

"I guess so." I answered. "I knew he had a girlfriend, but not like that!" That girl, Annabeth, was H-O-T (but still not as hot as Cammie… she's the WoW factor, Annabeth can be second).

Even though, with a boyfriend, Grant walked up to Annabeth, ready to make his move.

"Now is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Grant asked. Jonas and I tried as hard as we could not to burst out laughing. Grant had the lamest pick up lines, but all the girls swooned over him, anyways. Annabeth, looked at him, crossing her arms. "Who do you think I am, a daughter of Aphrodite? Wait, even they would know a lame pick up line when they hear them, and they are dumber than a piece of poop. Anyways, I already have a boyfriend."

"Well, he can't be hotter than me right?" Grant asked, flexing his muscles.

"Oh, he's way hotter than me. Much buffer too." Annabeth said, while examining his muscles.

"No way dude, no way." Grant said, "No one is hotter than me." Perseus soon came running out. "Annabeth! You left your-"he looked at us. "Oh I see you have met my cousin. This is Zach," he said, pointing at me. "And these are his best friends, Grant and Jonas. Zach, Jonas, Grant, this is Annabeth. Annabeth's my _girlfriend." _

I already knew it was his girlfriend, but it still shocked me for a couple seconds, but I soon regained myself.

Looking at his watch, Perseus asked to Annabeth, "I guess we don't have to go to the stables anymore, but I'm going to see Blackjack. By the way," he said, looking at all of us, "Do any of you have any sugar cubes?"

We all said no. "Oh, okay, I will see you later." He said, before turning his heel, and walking away.

* * *

Third POV

* * *

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, we checked the house, but no one was home."

"Do you think-?"

"No! We already check their records, and they we clean, besides running away from home, but that's not bad. Oh, and he got kicked out in a lot of schools, but still, nothing too major."

"Do you think we should…?"

"Yes, please make the call now."

* * *

"They'll do it."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"So the flights-?"

"Yes."

"Splendid."

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed it so far, I tried to make it extra long to make up(did you know that this story is my longest chapter, beating this first chapter of this story by 5 words, that is, before I started writing this) I thank y'all for giving me lots of reviews, please keep them coming to me! They make me feel so happy! If you have any suggestions, please do tell. Also, I don't think I'm going to do ZachxAnnabeth, I have other ideas…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Okay, Amazing-Anna'beth'1, every time you review, you make me smile! Cammie doesn't really care like Annabeth, it is pretty much just Macey forcing her to wear all that stuff on her face. Annabeth is au natural? Really? Lmao. Also, KendallSchmidt4Life, cool idea, but Zach wasn't following Percy, it was just him going to the stables, but I might have to use your idea, so look out for it! Also, I don't like Author Notes, as one full chapter, but I will tell you, I am getting a writers block. I mean, I have the main plot now, but I just have to sit down, for like 3 hours, just to get a paragraph done. So I may not update every two days now.

**Disclaimer-I do not own Percy Jackson or Gallagher Girls. I repeat, I do not own Percy Jackson or Gallagher Girls.

* * *

**

Third Person

"Are they here yet?"

"They should be here in five…four…three…two…"

"Ah, here they come now."

"Yes."

"Welcome! Come, come, we have a lot to discuss. I hope your flight was swell."

_**A Day Ago**_

Cammie POV

"Would Cammie Morgan, Bex Baxter, Macey McHenry, and Liz Sutton please come to the headmistress' office, now." The loud speaker announced. All four of us got out of our seats, and headed for the headmistress/my mother's office.

My mom was sitting at her desk, soaking up information from her laptop. "Hi girls." She greeted us, not looking up from the screen. "I have called you here," she started. She looked up at us, while closing her laptop. "I have called you here, because your friends, Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson, and Zachary Goode are missing, and we want you, to find them."

We all had looks of surprised. Did I hear her right? _Zachary Goode? The Zachary Goode, the one who could fool me? Zachary Goode? The one who always smirks and says "Spy"? Zachary Goode? The one who is so cute, but annoys the heck out me? Zachary Goode? _

"He was last spotted with his cousin Perseus Jackson, along with Jonas and Grant. Perseus is his cousin, and his cousin also brought along his best friend, Grover Underwood. Here are your covers." She said, while passing out a yellow folder. Tucked inside the folder, was a white sheet of paper.

Mine read:

_Name: Carla Yealy _

_Age: 17_

_Personality: Witty, annoying, and has a sense of humor. Can be very loud at times, but will be quiet when told. _

_Exterior: Mousy brown hair, with one pink streak on the right side. Carla has hazel eyes with many freckles covering her face. She tends to dress differently than the crowd. _

_Likes: being different, plays the guitar, loves her combat boots, and the smell of coconuts._

_Dislikes: Hippies, copiers, post it notes and the letter Q. __**(A/N Yeah… kind of random, but her cover is supposed to be weird.) **_

_Relationship: Blake Shamers, Monica White, and Layla Griffon (friends). Single. _

"Okay, you have 30 minutes to pack your bags, and get to the private jet. So, get a move on!" she said, while shoving us out of her room, "and good luck!" she yelled as we walked to our dorm.

:I can't believe we got our first mission!" Liz squealed. "I can't believe they are missing." Bex muttered. "Yeah, well that's why we have to find them. We have to hurry; I only have 28 minutes to make all of our outfits and looks perfect." Macey told us. We quickly scurried to our room.

"Cammie! What are you supposed to look like?" Macey shouted from our wall in closet. "I am supposed to have mousy brown hair with one pink streak on my right side. I have hazel eyes; I wear weird clothes, have a lot of freckles, and love my combat boots." I recited from my head.

"Okay, you might take awhile… Bex, Liz, what about you guys?" Macey asked.

"I'm a skater chic with dread locks (**A/N is it one or two words?). **I have brown eyes, and do not wear any make-up." Bex replied.

"I am a fashionista, who has fiery, wavy, red hair, and green eyes." Liz said.

"Okay, I am your average girl, blonde straight, shoulder length hair with blue eyes. So let's get going!"

* * *

A/N Now, I know this is really short, but like I said, I have a writer's block, which really stinks, because I really want to finish it before school starts, because I am going to be uber busy! My school doesn't start until September 8th, so I guess I have sometime, but after that, I have soccer (which is everyday), and I take advanced classes, so I will not be updating very much! After I upload this, I will start working on a new chapter!

While you are waiting, for all you percabeth fans, I have to recommend

"Dance 'Round the Memory Tree" by Gray Rains, but beware… super sad, I've read it like 20 times, and each time I read it, I cry .

P.S. Please review, and I am still looking for a beta!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Yeah… I hate it when people do it (I don't know why… it just annoys me), but it looks like fun! So yeah… I stole Zoë Nightshade.

Zoë: Give them the dam information.

Me: The dam fan fiction?

Zoë: Yes, the dam fan fiction.

Me: Hahaha, after 3 years you still don't get it?

Zoë: Tis what are you talking about?

Me: Ah… that never gets old… it doesn't matter… you just give them the dam information.

Zoë: OwlsofWisdom does not own any dam character in this story… unless you tis not heard of it.

* * *

_Zach's POV_

After Perseus left, Annahottie (yeah I named her that… but she doesn't know, do you have a problem with that?) soon left after.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooo what are we supposed to do now that we are stuck at this place?" Grant asked.

"I don't know… do you want to spy on Perseus?" Jonas offered.

"Let's do that."

We all started walking toward the stables. "And you know," Jonas started, "Perseus isn't all that bad."

Walking to the stable, it was pretty much a long hall way, have symmetrical wood boxes on either side of the hall. It was very clean for a stable. Pretty normal, right? Not exactly. "What's that?" Grant asked.

"What's what?" Jonas asked.

"That…that thing, on the horses!"

I squinted my eyes on a buck skinned colored horse. "It-it's" I started, "Wings." We all said. Taking 30 more paces, we came into view with Perseus. He was quietly whispering to a horse… or should I said Pegasus.

"Oh, hi." Perseus said, once he saw our presence.

"Hi." We all said.

"Yes, I know, I will introduce you in a second… and stop calling me boss." Perseus said, but there was no one there, except for his back horse.

We all stared at him with confusion, but of course being a spy; we tried our best to cover it up.

"Guys, this is Blackjack, Blackjack this is my cousin, Zach, and his friends Jonas and Grant." We all looked around… where was Blackjack anyways?

"Blackjack, is my Pegasus. Since my dad was the creator of horses, Pegasus are close to them, so they are able to talk to me."

"Yeah… he annoys me too." Perseus said. "Huh?" we asked. "Sorry, I was talking to Blackjack."

"Do any of you want to ride Blackjack?" Perseus asked. We all nodded. Getting Blackjack's tack, Perseus quickly put it on him, and was ready for action.

_Perseus POV_

After getting Blackjack ready, Jonas got on him. "Just fly him around a bit… don't try any of those tricks, Blackjack." _Okay Boss. _"Please don't call me boss." I said. _What ever you say, Boss. _Blackjack was pretty good with Jonas, he just flew him around in circles, but he increased his speed, and you could tell Jonas was getting sick. "That's enough Blackjack!" He quickly landed Jonas. Jonas walked off, clutching his stomach.

Grant went on next. Blackjack grunted. _I thought Porkpie always gets the heavy ones… not me. He's almost worse than the horse eater and the person who reeks of death. _ Blackjack, did the same thing as he did with Jonas, but luckily, Grant didn't throw up.

Blackjack slowly glided onto the ground, and Grant hopped off. He sat down on the sidelines, watching Zach get up on Blackjack. Blackjack quickly went up in the air, going around in circles, fast. I could tell he was tired.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Porkpie heading for Blackjack. A second after I blinked my eye, Zach was falling, 120 feet up in the air. Blackjack swooped down, ready to catch him, Grant and I were yelling at the top of our lungs, for help or for Zach to wake up (He was unconscious). We had our arms out too, just incase we were to catch him. Unfortunately (or should I say fortunately?), we did not catch him. "Grant! You go carry Zach to the cabin for the sick (**A/N I don't remember the exact words, to call it… because it is not like a nurses office… and they don't have it labeled on the Camp Half-Blood map). **I'll put Blackjack away!" I called to him. Grant nodded, and sprinted off, caring Zach in his arms.

_********* A Day later**********_

_Cammie/Carla POV_

"So, let me get this straight, Zach, Grant, and Jonas were last seen at the airport. Percy Jackson, his cousin and his friend Grover Underwood was to take him to his home, for a visit. The plane was to leave in 10 hours, but the Blackthorne boys did not come on the dot, as they usually do. After waiting for three hours, you found that none of the people were home?" I confirmed.

"Yes."

"Are you sure the COC did not capture all of them? I mean how can you be sure his cousin and his cousin's friend steal them?" I asked.

"We don't know, that's what we want you to find out."

"Oh yeah… sorry."

"Here are your keys to your Saturn Sky." He then handed me keys, along with another pair for Macey. "Here is your Corvette for the mission." He then handed Bex room keys. "Here is your key for your Four Seasons Hotel on 57 East 57th Street (Midtown East)." He then pushed us out of his office, and slammed the door. We hopped into our new cars, and headed to our hotel.

* * *

A/N You guys are lucky! I updated again, although having a writers block… but after I actually sat down, and knowing I would have Zach fall, I guess it was easier… so please give me suggestions. I will try to put Thalia and Nico in sometime, I am just not sure when. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and I don't own Four Seasons, Corvette, Saturn Sky, and 57 East 57th Street (Midtown East). Please check out my profile, and do my poll, to see what I should do next, after this. There is a link of the stable on my page.

Me: Zoë, say your thing.

Zoë: Give OwlsofWisdom a dam review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I went to see Lady Antebellum! It was fun, but way to many people. Thanks Melissa364 for your information. Trish Di Angelo, I may use some of your suggestion, but I don't want to copy your idea. I'm sorry HannahBerry96, if it was kind of confuzzling. Zach fell, because Porkpie was flying toward Blackjack with Zach on it, knocking him off. Blackjack also cut the turn sharp. Cammie/Carla is Cammie Morgan. I'll try my best to put Zammie and Percabeth, to all you lovers of those ships, but I'm just not a lovey-dovey person, so it'll be harder for me to do so.

* * *

_Percy POV_

After putting Blackjack in the meadow, I headed to the _infirmity (_**A/N Thanks again Melissa364). **As I walked in, a cool breeze rushed through me. I spotted Grant and Jonas, kneeling next to Zach. "Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Chiron said he had broken a couple ribs and got lots of bruises and cuts, but besides that, he should be ok." Grant answered.

We stayed quiet, just watching him lying on the bed, silently breathing in and out.

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to." A voice squeaked.

"Yeah, well there's a lot of people that don't mean to, but that doesn't make anything different." Another angry voice replied, "Open the door so I can give him some nectar and ambrosia."

"I'm sorry." One other one said.

"Stop with the apologies, and get the dang door open, will you?"

A figure opened the door, and we could hear boot clatter, when walking in. Grant and I turned our heads to see the figures. "Thalia?" She quickly put someone on the bed, and came over to me, squeezed me tightly. "Hey Percy."

"Hi. Why are you here? Are the other hunters here? And what happened to..?"

I pointed to the person on the bed. "Oh? That's Nico. If you would like to hear what happened, some people are willing to tell you." Referring to the guys at the door. Slowly they walked in. It was Travis and Connor Stoll. No shock there. "What did you do this time?" I asked.

"Well…." They both started while scratching the back of their head and neck. "Thalia and Nico were out in the forest, and they were walking. We hid behind a tree, while they were practicing. Connor started sneezing, and Nico was surprised we were there, so he kind of fell off a rock, and into our trap we made."

"And the trap was?"

"A 10 foot hole in the ground." They replied. "And then, we put a loose stick in the hole, Nico grabbed on it and fell again, this time hitting his head."

"Oh…."

"Why are you here?" Thalia asked.

"My cousin, fell off Blackjack, 120 feet in the air."

"Ouch."

"Yeah" I answered.

"And these people are…?" Connor asked.

"My cousin, Zach's friends."

"Are they…?"

"Yeah."

"Your cousin too?"

"Yep."

"Do they know about all the-"

"Yup."

Giving Nico some nectar and ambrosia, Thalia looked at me. "Where's Annabeth?"

"Last I knew, she was in the arena, but then she went to get changed." I replied.

"Oh. Okay." Thalia left, along with Travis and Connor.

"Who are they?" Jonas asked.

"Well, the girl, Thalia is one of my good friends. She is best friends with Annabeth, and is the daughter of Zeus. She is also a huntress of Artemis, and died, turned into a pine tree, and then she was able to live again due to Golden Fleece. Travis and Connor are Hermes twins. They are the pranksters in this camp. They also steal everything."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

_Cammie/Carla POV (as known as Cammie Morgan)_

"Okay, let's set up here, and Liz can stay at the hotel, while we will investigate Percy's apartment."

We all dressed up in black and gloves. Coming up to the apartments, we walked through the main entrance. "Could you tell me where the Jackson residence apartment number is?" Monica (Macey) asked. "The Jackson family?" the woman asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, there are two families with the last name Jackson. Mr. and Mrs. Trey Jackson and the Leslie Jackson. Then there is one family, which used to be named Jackson, until the mother got remarried. The son, Percy Jackson, still kept his last name. Any of them sound familiar?"

"Yeah, the Percy Jackson."

"Okay, their apartment number is 564."

"Thank you" we all called out, while going up the stairs to the fifth floor.

When we reached the door, Bex pulled out a bobby pin. Picking the lock, we walked in. All of us ran all over the place, putting bugs everywhere. I got up to, what looked like Percy's room. I saw some audio recorders and bugs. I picked a couple up, and put it in my pocket for Liz.

"Did you find anyone here?" I asked.

"No, but there was a note on the fridge. It was from Sally Jackson Blowfis." Macey said, while Bex handed me a note.

_Percy,_

_Today (1/23/10) is my anniversary with Paul, so Paul took me out for a trip. We should be back by January 31__st__ at the latest. Call me when you get this note. I hope you have a good time at Camp Half Blood, with your cousin and his friends! Good luck, I know he can be a real pain. _

_Sally_

"We have to ask Liz where Camp Half Blood is, come on!" We all scurried out of the apartment, and into our cars, riding to our hotel room.

* * *

A/N Please review and give me suggestions! To GGirll, lots of crossovers of Percy Jackson always have the other people turn into demigods, so it kind of gets old when they're like "eh my god, I'm a demigod". Also, Zeus is more special, and Big Three are rarer, so I don't think it would be Zeus. Just for the heck of it, I did a couple quizzes, thinking what Cammie would think, and I got a tie, between Zeus, Hades, and Apollo, so if I was to make her a demigod, I think Apollo would be a better choice. Although, maybe I will make her a demigod… I guess it just matters what will happen. Maybe I should have it like those stories where you choose the ending. I stop it somewhere, and make two endings, and you read which one you think is more interesting! Hm… that sounds interesting! Please review, it makes me so happy, because on fan fiction, they don't tell you how many people read it, so reviews are telling me "Oh! These people are actually reading my story!" And also, sorry for taking so long to update! Please check out my poll! And also tell me if the two story ending is a good idea!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N **this is a very important A/N do NOT skip. **

I was originally going to make this a no-new-demigod-free zone, but when someone suggested it, I thought it maybe fun to do that. So, this is what I'm doing. This story, "Betcha didn't Know Spy" is still going to be a no-new-demigod-free zone, but I am going to start on Cammie as a demigod, in a new story, which is just the continuation of this story. I think of it as almost one of those "choose you own adventure", because it's your choice wither or not to still read this one, or start the other one. I don't know who long this story is, but with school, I won't be updating very much. Suggestions would be very helpful (and will make me update faster). I will take all suggestions in consideration.

* * *

Percy POV

"So, when are you coming back, is it before winter break is over with?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry Seaweed Brain. I'm just going to see my father for a few days. I haven't seen him since the end of summer. I should be back two days before winter break is done." Annabeth replied, without even looking up from her suitcase. She pulled the handle of the suitcase, swung the strap of her backpack over her shoulder, and looked up to me. "I'll see you soon Seaweed Brain." I gave her a quick kiss, before she headed out of the Athena cabin to catch her flight.

_Layla (as known as Liz)_

"Liz?" Bex, Cammie, and Macey came barreling in. "Yeah?" I said, without looking up from my computer screen.

"Have you ever heard of Camp Half-Blood?" Bex asked me. "No, not mentally, but we should check on the computer." We quickly check on google. All we found were some random stuff on camps, blood types, etc. We found nothing about some mysterious place. I also hacked into the CIA's database, but they had no record of a Camp Half-Blood, or at least not much. There was one thing, it said:

Grover Underwood

_ Keeper_

Half-Blood Hill Long Island, New York

_(800)009-0009._

We clicked on Grover Underwood, and this came up:

Was found on a name of a business card. Friend of Percy Jackson. Used to go to Yancy Academy. Wears crutches. Mysteriously disappeared, not coming back for the next year. Have not seen since. May have appeared in Hoover Dam.

"I guess we will be going to Long Island tomorrow." Macey said.

"Yeah, I think we should head out early tomorrow, so we don't get stuck in a ton of traffic." Cammie suggested. "Sure, we should get our outfits set up tonight." Macey said. She quickly ran to our big walk in closet. 20 minutes later, she came back holding four new outfits. "For Liz, a Lauren Moshi Trixie Graphic Open Shoulder Top, 7 For All Mankind "The Skinny Cargo" Pants, Juicy Couture "Skylar" Double-Breasted Stretch Cotton Trench, and Cynthia Vincent "Wiley" Wood Clog Booties (All clothes will have links at my page)." Macey began, as she flung Liz's clothes to her. "As for Bex, an Abbey Dawn Rocker Girl Top, _**Red By Marc Ecko Celebs Hi-Top Sneaker, and**_ _**Ecko Red Going To Extremes Straight Leg Jean**_. Cammie, you were the hardest to choose for, but you are wearing Bongo Junior's Marble Grey Motorcycle Skinny Jean with Back Zipper Pockets, Long-Sleeve Paisley Burnout Scoop-Neck Tee, and a Multicolored Striped Basic Cami over it. Also, some combat boots."

We all took our clothes and headed off to bed.

_Percy's POV_

Zach was mending finely, just a little beat up. Although, his fall didn't stop his cocky attitude, because it's still the same. Right now, I'm sitting in my bunk, munching on Pringles (A/N but seriously I am ).

"Percy! Hide us!" a voice yelped. They quickly slammed the door. I take one guess, and already know who it is, Travis and Connor Stroll. 25 seconds later, someone swings the door open. "Where are you little runts!" a strong angry voice yelled. I looked up. Clarisse. "Prissy, do you know where Connor and Travis are?" she yelled. Luckily I didn't have to answer. _Sneeze. _She piled over to where the sneeze was, picked them up by their collars and left. "You just had to sneeze Connor" Travis said to Connor as the left me cabin, heading toward the Ares cabin. I couldn't help but laugh. Their cabin looked girlier than the Aphrodite cabin. The exterior was painted hot pink, light pink, red, and just about any other girly color. There was hearts all over and something written, saying "Chris + Clarisse = love." I really don't want to see the inside.

* * *

A/N sorry it's real suckish. Please review, gimmie all your suggestions! I don't own anything (but this plot). Remember, this is where it splits off, between Cammie as a demigod, and as she is not. This is the story where she is NOT. Although, I'll throw in some twists. Also, sorry if I bored you with covers, but due to the fact that they are covers, it just seemed like I should tell how I imagined it. There are links to all the outfits at my page.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Okay people! If you are looking for Cammie as a demigod, you're at the wrong place! The title is "Spy by Day, Demigod by Night",(which I will upload soon) so go and check it out!

Me = no ownership of PJO/Gallagher Girls/Pringles/iHop/anything else, but the plot.

* * *

_Percy POV_

After the Stroll brothers and Clarisse's barge in, I was able to eat me Pringles in peace and quiet… or so I thought. "Perce, we gotta have you at the infirmary, now!" Grover said, as he burst into my room. He came to my bunk, dragged me out and he walked (or should I say trotted?) briskly to the infirmary. "What is it now Grover?" I asked him.

"It's your cousin Zach."

"What about my cousin Zach?"

"Well, Grant, Jonas, and I were just watching Zach; and he said some weird words. He may still be saying them now."

"What about them?"

"Something about his mom, Cammie, Gallagher, Blackthorne, and spies. I didn't know what the heck they meant. But Grant and Jonas seemed to, they just pretended they didn't."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I can read emotions, remember?"

"Oh yeah… can you read mine?"

"You are missing Annabeth."

"Oh… you are good."

"I know I am."

We got to the infirmary. Zach was awake now. "Hey Perseus."

"Hi Zach. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little bit better, I have been in worse situations."

"Oh? Like what?" I asked. I mean really, worse situations, it's not like he's a demigod.

"Oh, it's nothing you would understand." He replied. With that, he turned away, quietly whispering about something to his friends.

"Who's Cammie?" I asked quietly. Hopefully, they wouldn't hear. Believe me though, through that thick skull he heard me. They all turned their heads toward me.

"Who?" Zach asked.

"Cammie" I repeated.

"Nobody." He replied, again turning his face from me, and talking to Grant and Jonas. Annabeth should be coming home in two days, I can't wait.

_Cammie POV_

After we woke up, and quickly changed into our covers, we all headed in our new cars to iHop for breakfast. "So, like, Carla, how is you winter break going so far?" Layla (as known as Liz) asked me.

"It's been going good, what about you?"

"It's been, like, totally awesome. I went to Madrid, I wanted to, like, stay longer, but like Daddy wouldn't let me. Aren't my parents, like, so mean?"

"Yeah real mean Layla, my parents won't even let me drive without a parent in the car, backseat driving me." Monica (as known as Macey) replied.

"I, like, said mean, not, like, totally evil." Layla answered back.

"Hi, welcome to iHop, where you come hungry, and leave happy, what would you like to have this morning?" A random guy came up to our table. He was hot (not Zach hot, but hot). He had black hair, with startling gray eyes (A/N Ha! You thought I was going to say green eyes :D) His name you ask (A/NTake a wild guess)

_Percy POV _

I left Zach and his friends alone, and headed off toward the stables. Ever since Zach's fall, I really haven't gone over to see Blackjack. He whined once I got there.

_Boss! I haven't seen you in so long; I thought something happened to you… I mean if something happened to you, who would give me my sugar cubes everyday?_

"Sorry Blackjack, I didn't mean to."

_That's okay boss, apology accepted… that is, if you brought the sugar cubes. _

"Yes Blackjack, I have the sugar cubes."

_Yay! Gimmie gimmie gimmie! _

I gave them to Blackjack, as he munched them all down.

* * *

A/N Hope you liked my update! I haven't actually posted the Cammie as a demigod, but I'm working on it. To trish Jackson, I try to update as soon as possible, but I have a life out of fan fiction. I also am not great at writing. I don't write everything down when I think it; I sit down when I have time and write. My last chapter took three days, even though it was really short. Some chapters take 1 hour, or maybe even 30 minutes. The more ideas I get, making the gears inside my head moving, the faster I update, and I almost never pass a suggestion (which is why I am making "Spy by day, Demigod by Night). Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I almost had this thing ALL written out, but then I deleted the folder. Woops! Sorry I haven't updated. Would you like me to make faster updates and shorter chapters, or longer updates and longer chapters? Just a question. So yeah….. I thought of making a fan fiction press account, is it kind of the same as fan fiction? The rising action to this story is getting too dragged on, so I need to at least make it to the climax, and start the falling of the story within the next two to three chapters, just a heads up, on when this will end. I know I haven't uploaded the one as Cammie as a demigod… I know, I know. Also, on a happier note (but not that happy) I am getting braces next week… do they hurt? I am also not going to tell you who that guy was at ihop, you should know who he is… this will not be Cammie X mysterious person that I know, and you don't. He is in the Percy Jackson Series, and his last name is never revealed…. Any guesses? Oh! I almost forgot! I said Zach was able to see wings on the Blackjack, and no one told me he was a mortal so he couldn't see them, but I think it will happen, by answer to that is, due to the fact, spies are very keen on all of their senses, they would have a better sense of seeing then just a regular mortal, but they're still mortals!

* * *

I don't own anybody

Cammie's/Carla's POV

We finished eating, and paid the check to the hot guy, we all got in the car in search of Camp Half-Blood. Li-I mean Layla, typed in the address in our GPS. Macey cranked up the radio, as we sped off, on our way to the weird camp. "We're coming to find you Zach" I whispered under my breath.

_Yeeeeeyeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm ridin solo, sooloooo._

_Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight, finally doing me and it feels so right, oh,  
Time to do the things I like,  
going to the club everything's alright, oh,_

_No one to answer to,  
no one that's gonna argue, no,  
And since I got the hold off me,  
I'm living life now that I'm free, yeah,_

_Telling me to get my shit together  
now I got my shit together, yeah,  
Now I made it through the weather  
better days are gonna get better_

_I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,  
I'm so sorry but it's over now,  
the pain is goooone,_

_I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo._

_Now I'm feeling how I should,  
never knew single could feel this good, oh,  
Stop playing miss understood,  
back in the game, who knew I would, oh,  
So flex how I spread my wings, loving myself makes me wanna sing, oh,  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Telling me to get my shit together  
now I got my shit together, yeah,  
Now I made it through the weather  
better days are gonna get better_

_I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,  
I'm so sorry but it's over now,  
the pain is goooone,_

_I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo_

_yeah it's like S... O... L... O...  
S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O...  
Living my life and got stress no more,_

_I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo_

_I'm riding solo, sooloooo,  
I'm riding solo, sooloooo._

By the time we reached our destination, the song was over (A/N I don't actually know, how long it would take, so yeah, my sense of time probably isn't right, but oh well). "You have reached you destination" the GPS said. We saw strawberry fields, strawberry fields, and more, and more, strawberry fields. As we stepped out of the car, we saw a little worn out sign. Καλώς ήλθατε στο στρατόπεδο ετεροθαλείς

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" is what the sign read. The only thing was, there was no camp, just strawberry fields, surrounding us. We heard a noise. Not a big noise, but like someone stepping on some dried out fall leaves. All our heads turned to the sound of feet coming toward us. By the found of the feet, it sounded like a girl, not much older than me. She probably was going quickly, probably from the cold. Stepping out of the shadows, was a girl. She had blond hair, the color of sunshine. She was lugging a suitcase, double her size, muttering something only she could hear, she was angry, I could tell from the scowl on her face. She looked up startling gray eyes lock with mine. I gasped, she did too.

There stood Annabeth Chase.

The last time I saw her, was a year before I left for Gallagher.

* * *

A/N hmmm….. How does Cammie know Annabeth? REVIEW! Also, who is that guy from iHop? You may see him soon(hint hint)! Please review, and give me many suggestions! I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I hope you enjoyed! Also, just a random question about me, you can try to guess… what is my favorite song? Who ever guesses it, the next chapter will be dedicated to them. Hint! I hate Justin Bieber! AND it is not from any boy band. Can you guess it? Sorry, now I have to work on homework…ick… Hasta luego! Also, sorry for the long A/N note! I don't own Ridin' Solo either!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I'm backkkkk :)but probably not for long :. Anyways, I feel like trying to finish this story, so I am going to strive to finish it before I die :). Thanks for the reviews, and I don't own GG or PJO.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

My eyes locked with the mortal's eyes. She looked different, in a strange and spunky way, but she reminded me of a girl I knew, when I was seven or eight. Her name was...Cam...or something...

* * *

_Flashback _

"_We are almost there, just a little more. We'll make it."_

"_But we're running out of supplies! How are we going to feed ourselves, never the less, a 7 year old girl, that needs a healthy living condition like normal children!" _

"_She's not normal though. She can survive in harsh conditions."_

"_But Luke, she's a child. Yes, she may have some godly blood in her, but she's still half mortal, along with us, and we need to help her." _

_Annabeth was eavesdropping. She knew it wasn't right, but it was just so tempting. She didn't like it when they fought. It reminded her of her old family, how her step mom would always yell at her… but this is her new family, and her only family. Sometimes, Annabeth would think it would be a good idea to runaway from Thalia and Luke too; at least they wouldn't have to fight about not having enough supplies. But Annabeth would miss them too much. _

_Luke and Thalia were too busy fighting, to notice a second pair of eyes on them. Annabeth did notice though. _

"_Who. Are. You." Annabeth asked in her most threatening voice she could make. The voice didn't seen to affect the young girl though. _

"_I am a person." The girl answered. _

_Annabeth rolled her eyes. _

"_No duh. What's your name?" she asked, clarifying the question more. _

"_My name is what people call me." The girl answered smart alecky. With that said, she left. _

_That next morning, there was food and blankets where Annabeth saw the girl. There wasn't much, but enough to survive for the day's breakfast. Annabeth gave some food to Thalia and Luke, before chowing down. The looked at her questioning how she got the food. She shrugged, they shrugged, and they all ate a breakfast snack. While they were eating, the girl watched, in interest. How come they were all alone? Where were their parents? How can they survive? _

_This cycle, kept on happening, the girl, Cammie, as Annabeth found out, would give them a bit of food. All three of them were able to move on, and so Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth left. _

_Thalia and Luke never met Cammie Morgan, but Annabeth formed a friendship that had to end. Annabeth left one thing for Cammie to remember her, a book. Not a very interesting book Cammie thought. It was a run down, old, brown, musty, copy of some boring architecture book. Cammie took it anyways; it was a keepsake of one of her only friends (after all, she was kind of weird to the other kids at school). _

_Flashback ends

* * *

_

"Cammie Morgan!" I said, shocked to find her here.

"Yeah!" She said smiling at me. Her friends looked at us weird. "Oh! Guys, this is Annabeth Chase, she was one of my friends who I met before I went to a Gallagher."

Gallagher, impressive, I didn't know Cammie was rich… but I only knew her for about 3 days.

Her friends relaxed. "So anyways Annabeth, these are my friends, Macey, Bex, and Liz."

"Hi Macey, Bex, and Liz." I said, waving to them.

There was an awkward silence. "Sooooooooo. Why are you here?" I asked. Why was she here anyways, I mean, I don't think she's a half blood.

They all stammered a bit. "Hold that thought." I said, before running into camp. I ran to Chiron. "I know you'll probably say no, but can I please bring in 4 mortals to the camp? They are out in the cold, and it's warmer in here, because of the Golden Fleece. We can brain wash them once they leave if you want." I said quickly. Chiron shook his head yes, as I ran back to Cammie.

I ushered them into the camp, as they stood, awestruck. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood, home of the demigods." I greeted them.

"Demigods? Like Half god half mortal?" The girl asked, I think her name was Liz.

"Yes. This camp is a safe haven for all demigods and other mythical creatures. I am a daughter of Athena." I answered.

"So you are smart and stuff?" Another girl asked… Macey?

"Yeah, smart and stuff." I answered, "I don't know how long you'll be staying, but if you need to sleep over, you can sleep in the Athena cabin, I don't think my mother would mind, or the Hermes cabin is always open too."

I gave them a grand tour of the camp. Our last stop was the infirmary.

There was only a couple people there, Nico, Jonas, Grant, and Zach.

Nico was asleep, but I just pointed him out. "That's Nico, a son of Hades."

As we got farther back, we reached Jonas, Grant, and Zach. "These guys are Grant, Jonas, and Zach. Zach is Percy, my boyfriend's, cousin, and he is visiting with his friends Grant and Jonas. They are mortals, just like you."

They all stood there in shock.

"Um… hello? Is anyone there?" I asked. The guys turned their heads to look at what was going on. They to stared in shock. What was going on?

I hate being out of the loop.

* * *

A/N was that good? Sorry I haven't put a new chapter since November! I am also sorry it was a bit short. Hope this is acceptable. Happy 2011 too. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Two people said it, but yeah, you aren't supposed to, but how did Rachel get in Camp? She's a mortal too.

And yeah, they are undercover, but let's put it this way, let's say you bestest friend in the whole entire world just moves away. She doesn't even say goodbye. You don't see her for 10 years, are you going to drop what you're doing in awe and stuff? I would… yet that's just me.

I don't own

* * *

Cammie's POV (She kind of lost her cover, so Carla's dead.)

My jaw dropped. We were speechless. In Gallagher, we were taught to expect the unexpected, but this? I think this was a freebie.

I mean I knew they were at the camp, but I thought they were prisoners… not here as campers or whatever.

The funniest thing of all? They were surprised too. Yep, Zachary Goode, the one that knows everything, the one that has a mysterious vibe with that smirk. The annoying smirk, that was hot, but annoying.

"G-Gallagher Girl? What are you doing here? You're not one of **them **are you?" His eyebrow rose, and a smirk appeared. That's the Zach I know.

"Well," I began, "We got a mission to find you, since you've been missing for days. We knew you were with your cousin… and we ended up here."

"You know, we would have been perfectly safe, without your help." Zach said.

"But how would I know? You didn't contact anyone."

"I'm just that Goode, I don't need to contact people. Plus, I'm with my cousin! I mean yeah, he dorky, and geeky, and butt ugly, but it's not like the COC got me!" He raged on.

"You're. Not. That. Good. How was _**I**_ supposed to know? For all we knew, you could have gotten eaten up by mutton aliens from the 6th dimension!" I said, gradually getting louder with each word, until I was practically on the top of my lungs.

My face was red, with anger. I was breathing deeply. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _

He. Annoys. Me. Way. Too. Much.

The guy, the _other _guy, raised his head.

"Would you just both shut up, you were both wrong. Now go ahead and kiss each other's face's off." He said.

He put his head on the pillow and fell back asleep.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Everything that is fun always ends way too fast. By the end of the week, it was time for them to leave.

"Goodbye Annabeth." Cammie called out to me, behind her shoulder, as she and her friends, along with the Blackthorne Boys (as Cammie called them) walked away from Camp Half-Blood forever.

I smiled and waved, Percy did too.

"Bye Cammie! Don't forget to email me from time to time!"

"Bye dorky and geeky Perseus!" Zach called back. Cammie hit him in the head, hard.

"What?" Zach questioned, "Just because he has these awesome powers doesn't mean he's not the same old geeky Perseus."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Bye Zach!" He screamed, but they already left, walking away to their cars, into the sunset.

But we heard his voice again, even though we didn't see him.

"_Bye Percy, I'll see you soon. Maybe a Blackthorne visit this time?"_

The sky appeared to be smirking, Zach's smirk.

* * *

A/N Yeah **THE END! **Gasp! It is, yes there's unanswered questions, on thing, I won't be doing Cammie as a demigod, sorry. There's probably many other fics like that you could read, or write your own! I may or may not write a sequel/ short one shot.

I know, this was really short, I'm sorry.

By the way, the dude at iHop? That was Malcom. I was going to do a big thing with him, but I decided against it.

This last chapter is dedicated to all the readers and reviewers that stuck with me from my first chapter, in August.

Thanks so much, you mean the world to me, and please check out my other stories!

OwlsofWisdom


End file.
